


Мышка

by fish4l



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish4l/pseuds/fish4l
Summary: Одна ночь и один день из жизни Антона Городецкого. Ничего особенного, все как всегда - музыка, Темные, выбор
Kudos: 9





	Мышка

**Author's Note:**

> Использован фрагмент третьей главы истории "Ничье время" книги "Сумеречный дозор".
> 
> Автора давно интересовал этот момент в каноне, надеюсь, заинтересует и читателя.
> 
> Без учёта "Шестого дозора"

_Я подошёл к окну. Костя сидел на подоконнике спиной ко мне, свесив ноги вниз. Он был совершенно голый. Будто сразу демонстрировал — не по стене влез, а прилетел к окну огромной летучей мышью._   
_… _   
_Он прыгнул вниз, тяжело хлопнули кожистые крылья. Немного неуклюже, но все-таки быстро огромная летучая мышь полетела в ночь._   
_… _   
_На подоконнике остался белый прямоугольник визитной карточки. Я поднял его, прочитал:_   
_«Константин. Научно-исследовательский институт проблем крови, младший научный сотрудник»._

Я бросил визитку обратно на подоконник. Для меня это всё было слишком. И тяжёлый разговор с Костей, и заброшенная «Ассоль», и суета поисков предателя среди Иных. Костя был прав, и это поразило меня. Наивный Светлый.

Я подкинул на руке ключи, которые мне дал Лас, и отправился искать обещанные удобства. Неторопливо принял горячий душ, наслаждаясь тропическим ливнем из лейки; долго рассматривал себя в зеркале. Оно быстро запотевало, и я стирал с него влагу, то и дело открывая какой-то новый кусочек себя. Общий портрет никак не складывался, а потом мне показалось, что я вообще не отражаюсь. Не помню, как я вернулся в свой временный дом, но то, что я там увидел, бросило меня в пот так, что впору было возвращаться обратно в душ.

На кровати меня ждал совершенно голый и возбуждённый Костя. Он лежал, раскинувшись морской звездой, и пялился в пустой потолок. Увидев меня на пороге, он приподнялся на локтях, улыбнулся хищной вампирской улыбкой и сказал укоризненно:

— Ты долго!

Я твёрдо помнил, что не приглашал Костю в дом.

— Как ты вошёл?

Он упал на кровать.

— Ну ты и зануда. Вошёл и вошёл. Не рад меня видеть?

— Мы только что встречались. Не успел соскучиться, — съязвил я. — А одежду в зубах чего не прихватил?

— А зачем? — Костя перевернулся на живот, оттопырил задницу и потёрся членом о покрывало. — Зачем мне одежда? И тебе незачем.

Я в ступоре смотрел на него, не зная, прикрыть глаза или кинуть одеяло.

— Не припомню за тобой таких наклонностей, Костя.

— Ты вообще не наблюдательный. И наивный, — он деланно вздохнул. — Знаешь, Антон, только в такого наивного Светлого и мог влюбиться Темный…

Что-то такое я уже от Кости слышал, но о любви, кажется, речь не шла. Я бросил на кровать мокрое полотенце.

— Прикройся, а? — а сам как дурак пялился на родинку на бедре. Издалека она напоминала трилистник.

— Что, не нравлюсь? Или отвлекает от разговора? — Костя послушно сел и прикрыл бёдра. Я отвёл глаза. Меня и правда отвлекало, не приходилось раньше общаться с голым возбуждённым вампиром.

— Зачем все-таки пришёл? — поинтересовался я.

— Какой ты нудный, Антон, — Костя шутливо стукнул меня по руке. — Продолжить разговор. Мне показалось, что мы не договорили.

— О том, как сделать из людей Иных?

— Ага, — он снова вздохнул. — Представляешь, я знаю, как.

— Что-то новенькое? — хмыкнул я. — Твой способ мне известен. Но тогда крови на всех не хватит. И жить будем под землёй.

Костя поморщился. Он не любил, когда я вспоминал о его природе.

— Нет, другой способ. Никто не пострадает. И все будут счастливы.

— Быть Иным — счастье?

— Конечно!

— А мне кажется, счастье — быть человеком.

— Антон… — Костя застонал, и неожиданно это прозвучало довольно эротично. — Ты поможешь мне? Я один не справлюсь.

— С этим? — Я кивнул головой на полотенце, которое все еще не скрывало его эрекцию.

— А если поможешь и с этим, будет совсем хорошо… — Костя понизил голос и заёрзал. Полотенце начало сползать.

— Так что ты хочешь-то, а?

— Трахни меня, Антон… — Костя сказал это так тихо, что я понадеялся, будто мне показалось.

Я уже ничего не соображал. Было душно, кружилась голова, да и Костя с его намеками как-то не придавал ясности происходящему. Я подошел к окну, в надежде глотнуть свежего воздуха, но отпрянул от неожиданности. На подоконнике снаружи сидел ворон. Он постучал клювом о стекло и громко каркнул.

— Трахни меня! И я расскажу тебе, как превратить людей в Иных! — добавил Костя громче, не обращая внимания на птицу. Казалось, он ее вообще не видел.

— А ничего, что я женат? И вообще не интересуюсь мужчинами?

Ворон каркнул ещё раз, и я будто очнулся. Костя и секс. Он же пацан ещё мелкий. Я вспомнил визитку и помрачнел. Нет, он уже вырос.

Костя тем временем продолжал меня уговаривать:

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не пробовал анальный секс. А мальчик, девочка — никакой в этом вопросе разницы, — он пошло хихикнул и поднялся. Полотенце упало на пол, и передо мной во всей красе предстало доказательство того, что разница все-таки есть.

— Прости, я не могу, — выдавил я из себя через несколько долгих секунд, отступил от окна и отвернулся. Я так и посмотрел Косте в глаза.

За моей спиной что-то зашуршало,и хлопнула створка. Костя снова улетел.

Ночь я провел на полу, стащив с кровати покрывало. Зациклил в плеере песню и просидел до утра в каком-то забытье.

_Хочешь сладких апельсинов,_  
_Хочешь вслух рассказов длинных,_  
_Хочешь, я убью соседей,_  
_Что мешают спать?.._

Костя не спросил: «Хочешь?» — он требовал, будто имел на это право, и я все думал, когда успел ему это право дать. Было что-то странное в его возвращении, я не мог понять, что именно. Всё было неправильным, он сам был неправильным — выше ростом, что ли. Или нет, более красивым, как актёр какой-то. На Чадова похож, точно. Впрочем, я всё равно не смог бы его трахнуть, пусть даже для достижения какой-то мифической высшей цели. Я ж не Игнат. На этой мысли я усмехнулся и все-таки заснул.

Утром меня разбудил стук в дверь. На пороге стоял сам Борис Игнатьевич.

— Что, операцию отменили? А мое прикрытие? — спросонья я туго соображал.

— Какое теперь прикрытие, Антон! — Гесер всплеснул руками и толкнул меня внутрь. Он тщательно запер дверь, сел на кровать и покачал головой.

— Как ты мог, а?

— Не понял, Борис Игнатьевич.

— Ну трахнул бы мальчика, ничего бы с тобой не случилось.

Я впервые подумал, что все-таки Гесер слишком стар и ему пора на покой.

— Поясните. Я наверное, ещё сплю, — вежливо ответил я и посмотрел на часы. Было восемь минут восьмого — кажется, я вырубился всего на пару часов.

— Спит он, как же, — Гесер покачал головой еще раз. — Ты слишком много думаешь о себе, Антон, а не о деле Света. Так тебе прямой путь к Тёмным, мальчик.

— Костя блефовал, Борис Игнатьевич. У вампиров есть только один способ сделать человека Иным. Чик — и всё, — я показал на горло.

— А если нет? Если он что-то знал? Ты так уверен в себе, Антон. Я разочарован. Ты провалил задание.

— Задание трахнуть Костю? — я всерьёз разозлился.

— Задание узнать что-нибудь полезное. Любой ценой. Любой ценой, слышишь?

Я отвлекся: мимо окна медленно проплывал красный воздушный шарик.

Гесер тем временем возмущённо продолжал:

— Я вот как-то в Самарканде… Не воротил нос, когда мне предложили, нет. Я пошёл до конца. А ты струсил. И ладно бы сам задницу постеснялся подставить, а так… Все, собирай вещи, езжай в деревню. Видеть тебя не хочу, — увидев отражение паники на моем лице, он добавил: — Неделю. Неделю!

Когда я отвернулся, он пропал, будто и не было. Я остался один. Побродил немного по квартире, занес Ласу остатки продуктов и ключи, попрощался, вставил наушники.

_А кто-то встал у края крыши, _  
_И захотел улететь… _  
_Но, впрочем, у каждого есть право на выбор, _  
_Право на выбор…_

Я всё думал над словами Гесера. Правда, почему я отказал Косте? Может, он действительно что-то знал, а я поставил свои переживания выше дела Света. Теперь уже не переиграть. Я сомневался в собственной правоте и казался себе ханжой и лицемером.

На выходе из «Ассоли» меня ждал сюрприз: черный БМВ. Около него, опираясь на капот, стоял Завулон.

— У тебя нет власти надо мной, — машинально произнес я и потрогал рукой шею. Амулета не было.

Он рассмеялся.

— Конечно, нет. Подвезти?

Я понял, что это не просьба, а приказ, и неохотно подчинился.

— Что, старик тебя уже пропесочил?

Сидеть рядом с Завулоном на заднем сидении было некомфортно. Он был слишком близко, и я отодвинулся как мог.

— Вы откуда знаете? — я махнул рукой. — А впрочем, какая разница…

— Антон, альянс между Тёмным и Светлым — это большая редкость. Особенно такой альянс, — Завулон подмигнул, и мне показалось, что он придвинулся. — Но я понимаю, почему ты отказался.

— М-м? — я проследил за его рукой, которая подбиралась к моему колену, и вжался в дверцу машины.

— Костя молод, что он может дать? Вот если бы к тебе обратился человек с опытом. С большим опытом, — он многозначительно сделал паузу. — Ты бы подумал?

— Только о том, как бы сбежать, — вяло отшутился я и уставился в окно. Было темно, и я не мог понять, где мы едем. Ни одного знакомого ориентира. Будто мы в Сумраке.

— Конечно, я не открою тебе тайну, как сделать из человека Иного, — я почувствовал, как к моему бедру прижимается чужое, а горячее дыхание опаляет мне шею. — Но парочкой иных тайн могу поделиться...

Интересно, ради этих тайн Гесер предложил бы мне согласиться?

— Приехали, — я надавил на ручку двери. Машина остановилась, и я вывалился кулём на какую-то незнакомую улицу. — Я подумаю, ладно?

— Думай, Антон, думай. Я подожду, — Завулон хрипло рассмеялся, и машина исчезла в тумане.

Я посмотрел на телефон: часы показывали восемь минут восьмого.

«Чертовщина какая-то», — подумал я и отправился искать спуск в метро. Людской ручеёк привел меня к станции, она была новая и совершенно безликая. Я решил, что разберусь внизу, куда ехать, или просто прокачусь до кольца.

На эскалаторе у меня зазвонил телефон. Света.

— Привет! — ее голос звучал легко и радостно. — Скоро увидимся, да? Борис Игнатьевич звонил, сказал, что операция закончена и ты свободен.

— Наверное.

Я совсем не был в этом уверен.

— Что-то случилось?

— Они все меня домогаются, — вдруг неожиданно для себя сказал я. Со стороны, наверное, звучало жалобно. В трубке раздался смешок:

— Кто все?

— Костя, — я подумал и все-таки добавил: — И Завулон.

— А Борис Игнатьевич?

— Он не домогается. Пока, — отшутился я. Видимо, вышло слишком громко, и на меня стали оборачиваться.

Света расхохоталась.

— Забудь. Приезжай скорее. И я буду к тебе приставать, — игриво добавила она и положила трубку.

Я проверил линии вероятностей. Нет, выходило, что в деревню я попаду нескоро. Странно. Но мне немного полегчало.

Подошёл поезд, я втиснулся в вагон, на задней площадке прижался к стеклу и включил плеер. Под тихий голос Васильева — «Ууу, он вылетел за ней в трубу!» — я задремал, решив, что обо всём подумаю потом. Даже о том, куда мне всё-таки ехать.

_Здравствуй, я твоя мышка!_  
_Я твоя мышка, и я тебя съем._

Я подпрыгнул и чуть не упал с матраса, благо падать было некуда — я и так лежал на полу. За окном немелодично орал Лас, наигрывая Филиппа Бедросовича на бас-гитаре. Я посмотрел на часы — было девять минут восьмого; упал обратно на матрас и выдохнул.

Никакого голого Кости на кровати не было, потому что и кровати у меня не было. И душ я принимал у себя, Лас давал мне ключи от квартиры с туалетом. Кстати, пора туда заглянуть.

Для верности я выждал с десяток минут, но телефон не звонил и в дверь никто не спешил стучать. Я осторожно выглянул — Гесера не было видно. Лас продолжал мучить «Мышку», и в его исполнении песня казалась вершиной готик-рока.

Через полчаса я собрался и был готов уходить, когда заметил на подоконнике оставленную Костей визитку. Как же он все-таки ее пронёс, подумал я, он же был голый. В зубах?

Я рассмеялся и закрыл дверь. День обещал быть солнечным.


End file.
